Wotan
Wotan, also known as the Wanderer, and lord of the Ravens is king of the Norse gods, and a central figure in the Ring Cycle. It was Wotan who commissioned the creation of Valhalla by the Giants Fafner and Fasolt, and who stole the Ring from Alberich, only to turn it over in payment to the Giants. Wotan is the progenitor of the Wälsung bloodline. Wotan before the Ring Cycle gave an eye to drink from the Well of Wisdom. He broke a branch from Yggdrasil the World Ash Tree and carved it into a spear, into this is carved the runes that give him his power. However in the process he wounded the tree, meaning it perishes. If Wotan breaks the laws on his spear, he will lose his power. Family Wotan is married to Fricka. By his marriage, he is brother-in-law to Freia, Froh and Donner. With Erda, Wotan is also father to the Valkyries. Wotan's brother is Loge the trickster. Wotan begins the Wälsung bloodline with twins Siegmund and Sieglinde. Appearances Das Rheingold Wotan is arguably the main character in the first Ring opera. Before the play begins he commissions the Giants to build Valhalla. Over the course of the narrative he steals the Tarnhelm and the Ring from Alberich with help from Loge, and turns said objects over to Fafner and Fasolt in payment for Valhalla's completion, though only gives the ring to the Giants when told to by Erda. He then names Valhalla. Die Walküre Wotan's children - the result of his liaison with a she-wolf - are the central protagonists in this second opera. Wotan claims he can only shape slaves so a free hero is needed. He himself plays an important role, leaving a sword for Siegmund in a tree in the house of Hunding. Wotan intended for Siegmund to slay Fafner and take the ring, which only a free hero can do. He tells Brunnhilde to protect his son in his battle against Hunding. However Fricka points out Siegmund is not free, having been manipulated by Wotan. Fricka forces Wotan to agree to make Siegmund die in battle for his incestuous releationship with his sister Sieglinde. Wotan has to agree or he would be going against the law that gives him his power. He commands Brunnhilde to make sure Siegmund dies. Knowing his love for the Wälsungs, Brünnhilde disobeys her father and intervenes on Sigmund's behalf in the battle with Hunding. With his spear Wotan breaks Sigmund's sword, leaving both Wälsungs to die (though killing Hunding after Siegmund's death) and sentencing Brünnhilde to sleep in a ring of fire until awakened by a fearless hero. Siegfried Wotan appears here in his guise as "Der Wanderer." In a battle of wits with Mime, he guides the dwarf into permitting Siegfried to re-forge Nothung himself and wins Mime's head, but leaves it to the one who will re-forge the sword. Sure enough, Siegfried later kills Mime. Wotan is recognised by Alberich as he nears Fafner's cave, but says he will not interfere, though he tells the dwarf of Mime's plan to get the ring. After Siegfried has slain Fafner, Wotan tells Erda he no longer fears the end of the Gods. Near the end of the opera, Wotan appears to his grandson and warns him of the dangers in pursuing Brünnhilde, and reveals that he was the one who originally shattered Nothung. In a rage, Siegfried smashes Wotan's spear, and in so doing signifies the beginning of the end for the gods. This is the last appearance of Wotan. Götterdämmerung Though thematically and musically Wotan has an important role, he has no on-stage appearance in this final entry in the cycle. Waltraute tells Brunnhilde that after she was banished Wotan never sent the Valkyries from Valhalla again. Wotan has ordered Yggdrasil to be chopped down and placed around Valhalla as a funeral pyre, and is sitting in Valhalla awaiting its destruction when his ravens give the signal, ordering the Gods and nobles of Valhalla to remain there also. He has refused the golden apples of Freia. Waltrude hears from Wotan that if Brunnhilde returns the ring to the Rhinemaidens the Gods will be saved, but Brunnhilda refuses as the ring represents the love of her and Siegfried. Wotan and all the other Gods perish when Valhalla is set alight after Brunnhilda gives the signal to the ravens before throwing herself into Siegfried's funeral pyre. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Gods Category:Baritones